Felix Felicis
by Taryn Weasley
Summary: MAJOR HBP SPOILERS! Takes place directly after Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts


Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all JK Rowlings.

Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen one, was sprawled on a small plain bed, in a small plain room, wishing he was anywhere but there. He twirled his wand absently between his fingers, wishing that he, like Hermione and Ron, was of age. Only a month, he reminded himself. However, a month seemed like a very long time. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He didn't say anything, which the knocker took as consent to enter the small room. Harry glanced at his aunt as she nervously stood by his bed.

"Harry," She began, quietly, "Is- Is it true? Is Dumbledore...gone?" Harry looked up at his aunt, who was looking down at him with what he could only describe as fear, and for the first time in his life, he felt something less than hate for Petunia Dursley. "It's true." He said heavily, "He's gone." Petunia looked as though her worst fears had been confirmed. "Are you...sure?" She whispered.He nodded. "I saw him- I saw him go down." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. Petunia's eyes widened. "It wasn't _him_, was it?" Harry smiled grimly. "No, it wasn't Voldemort. Not this time. It was actually one of my Professors."

Petunia looked horrified at the thought, but quickly collected herself. "Well, I'm certainly glad that Dudders wasn't asked to join that dreadful school!" She said, in a voice that she obviously thought was the nasty voice that she usually used with Harry. It wasn't, and Harry tried not to laugh, despite himself. Suddenly, Harry picked something up off of his bedside table. He got up to hand it to Petunia, who flinched away, as though he were offering her a large slug. Shrugging, he put the parchment back.

"That was a letter from my friend, Ron Weasley. I'm invited to stay with his family. They're picking me up tonight." Petunia looked as though she were going to reprimand Harry for waiting so long to tell her. However, Harry knew that she was actually glad that he was leaving, and was just trying to make up for the weakness she had shown a few minutes earlier. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he told her quickly, "But I only just found out myself. I got the letter a bit before you came in." Petunia looked from him to the parchment.

"Very well," she said primly, "I was told that you weren't coming back, so be sure to take everything you want to keep- Vernon and I are going to put the things you leave in the rubbish bin." Harry nodded. Suddenly, Petunia looked behind her, at the closed door. Reassured that it was indeed closed tight, she leaned down close to her nephew. "Harry", she said softly, "I know I haven't been the best aunt to you- But I would like you to know that I-" She paused, and took a deep breath, "I- I care about you. Vernon has never been accepting with all of this magic nonsense, and I suppose a bit of that is my fault. But you have to understand, I was livid with my sister when she died. Over the years, however, I've learned to forgive her. Harry, take care of yourself. I hope to see you again." And, with a (somewhat stiff) pat on the top of Harry's head, she was gone.

Harry stared at the door, dumbstruck. If he hadn't known any better, he would have said someone put his aunt under the Imperius curse- But who did he know who would use an unforgivable? Well, Voldemort and many of the Death Eaters...but put them under the Imperius to make his aunt tell him that she cared for him? The day Voldemort did anything like that would be the day that Ginny Weasley pronounced her love for Argus Filch.

At the thought of Ginny, Harry's face reddened, and the monster in his stomach gave an uncomfortable squirm. It had only been a week since he told her they couldn't be together. Every single day, when he wasn't thinking about where Voldemort's Horcruxes could be, he would try to think of a way that he could be with her. However, the only solution he could think of was to kill Voldemort, once and for all. The only way for Ginny to not be a target would be for he himself to not be a target.

He gave a heavy sigh, and flopped back down on his bed. Soon he'd be going to the Weasleys, where he would spend a happy month, and then, as soon as he was of age, he would leave- hopefully with Ron and Hermione with him. Suddenly, he jolted upright- The Weasleys. He was going to be staying with the Weasleys. With Ginny. He groaned. Oh well. He had managed to avoid death for nearly 17 years, how hard would it be to avoid a short red headed girl for a few weeks? _Rather hard, seeing as how you fancy her, and she fancies you,_ said a small voice in his head. He wisely ignored this, and started packing his things into his trunk.

Robes, potions supplies, his Firebolt, his Invisibility Cloak. Soon, everything had been packed but one thing- a small mountain of books from his previous years at Hogwarts. First, he decided to face the books. He figured Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind having his Lockhart books, and his 6th year text books could go to (his stomache squirmed) Ginny, seeing as how Ron's set had been used since Bill went to school. The rest he decided to sell to the second hand bookstore in Diagon Alley. If the store knew they were his, he thought ironically, they could probably sell the books for twice the usual price. As he was loading books into his trunk, he paused at The Half-blood Prince's, _Snape's_, potion book.

He really should chuck it, he reasoned...but something made him tuck it safely in the folds of his Invisibility cloak. His things packed, Harry reckoned he should say goodbye to the rest of the Dursleys. He walked cautiously down the stairs, and entered the living room, where Dudley and Vernon were watching a program on the Telly. Harry coughed. He coughed again. "Erm..well, I'm leaving soon...thought I should say goodbye." His only answer was the man on the telly jumping up and down, exclaiming that he couldn't beleive he won the car. "Alright then.." He said, and turned around. As he climbed up the stairs, he could have sworn he could hear Vernon mutter "Took him Bloody long enough."


End file.
